Light assemblies have long been available for attachment or use with decks, such as those installed on household or commercial patios. Many of such light assemblies include LED lights with batteries and solar cells to charge the batteries during daylight hours. Stalk-type lights are the most common of such light assemblies and typically include a round lens on top of a post or pole, with a pointed stake at the bottom for holding the light upright in the ground. The round lenses on such stalk-type lights allow them to provide illumination in all directions. Variations on the stalk-type light are known for use with decks, such as those with a clip or clamp in place of or in addition to the pointed stake. Another known type of light assembly for use with decks is an L-Shaped light, which is typically screwed in place on a vertical edge such as a stair tread or railing side. These L-shaped lights typically include lenses with a horizontal profile and a semicircular cross-section to provide downward and outward illumination.
In view of the above, there remains a need for an improved deck light assembly that provides for a compact profile, and which can be easily installed and removed from a deck railing. Such a compact profile is both aesthetically appealing and functionally advantageous in that a compact deck light is less likely to be bumped or blown out of place. There also remains a need for a deck light that provides tasteful and useful directed lighting and which remains in place until a person choses to relocate it, and which requires minimal effort to disengage from the deck railing.